Camiando Hacia el Sol
by la-chemical-uzumaky
Summary: Al fin todo a terminado para bien, lograste lo que querias, haz obtenido todo , tienes casi todo te sientes feliz, naruto se convierte en el mejor de todos los ninjas,pero a perdido a su mas grande amiga aquella que lo seguia desde las sombras
1. Paz

Hola Chics, bueno en fin este es mi primer fic relacionado con esta pareja y con anime, en fin espero que les guste es breve por que cuando lo escribia me mandaron a dormir, asi que pronto subire la continuacion espero que les guste si no, pues me suicido T.T

Naruto y los personajes que lo relacionan no son mios (aun ¬¬) los utilizo sin fines lucrativos (creo ¬¬), son de mashashi kishimoto... bueno sayonara leean

**Caminando hacia el sol**

Capitulo 1

Paz

Todo al fin había terminado por fin podría disfrutar de tantas cosas, al fin cumplió aquella promesa que le hizo a Nagato y a su vez el sueño de su maestro, convirtiéndose así en el chico de la profecía, que salvo a todas las naciones ninjas, todos a su alrededor lo respetaban, el respeto que con tanto esfuerzo, forjo a lo largo de su corta vida, ahora su vida esta casi completa, a de no ser que aun no lo nombraban Hokage pero eso seria cuestión de tiempo, hasta que Tsunade tomara la decisión de cederle el puesto, aunque trajo de vuelta a Sasuke a la aldea, no todo parecía bien, pues el murió, en lo que pareció el ultimo ataque de Madara sobre la aldea, y en ese entonces perdió a su hermano, su mejor amigo a Sasuke Uchiha…

-Al fin después de tanto tiempo, creí que jamás terminaría esto- comentaba mientras miraba las nubes

-créelo, y considérate afortunado de seguir vivo- decía desde la rama de un árbol cercano

-bien, bien, si no fuera por Naruto, y Killer-Bee, no disfrutaría, de mirar las nubes, bien es hora de que me marche- exclamaba al mismo compas de que se levantaba- quien diría que ese tonto hiperactivo seria nuestra salvación, bueno hasta luego, Shino.

-descansa Shikamaru…- contesto en tono de susurro

Compañeros Shinobis, hermanos con lazos rotos se unieron gracias a ese ninja hiperactivo, al que todos odiaban...

-Sakura-chan, quisieras…- ambos estaban junto, ella tenia la mirada fija llena de esperanza en el y el miraba su plato de ramen-

-si...- decía esperanzada

-pasarme, tu ramen, es que no haz comida nada y…- dijo aun con fideos en la boca, Sakura solo atino a golpearlo como acostumbraban de chicos

-Sakura-chan, porque me pegas…- sobándose la nuca

-Naruto, tu jamás, cambiaras…

Parecía paz, como si todo hubiese terminado, el mundo al fin podría Dormir tranquilo, gracias a el…

El campo de entrenamiento se encontraba aun entrenando, bajo la luz de la luna, un castaño de marcas en el rostro, la chica de ojos únicos, ambos cansados por el entrenamiento que se aplicaban, hacia ya mucho tiempo que no entrenaban así, aunque la guerra había terminado ya hacia mas de 2 meses, a la chica de enormes ojos plateados le había costado trabajo, volver a entrenar con su amigo, ya que su fiel compañero murió, por defenderlos a ambos, murió como según ella con honor y cumpliendo su sueño de defender a lo que mas quería, muriendo con honor como muchos leales Shinobis, de esa aldea…

-muy bien Hina-Chan, cero que eso es todo por hoy, es mejor descansar- indicaba el castaño, que recogía una kunai, que estaba aun lado de la chica, y con eso sus ojos recorrieron, su ya formado, cuerpo, junto a eso trago saliva, con un rostro todo sonrojado – ¡Vamos te acompañare a tu casa!

-oh… Kiba -kun, no creo que sea buena idea- mientras reía en un tono muy bajito

-de que te ríes Hina-Chan-

-tú cara esta sonrojada se parece a la mía-

-oh… Hina-chan, es que…

-¿te pasa algo Kiba-kun?-

-bueno, este... – decía mientras se rascaba la nuca (al igual que Naruto)- he estado pensado, bueno lo que pasa, es que…

-me estas asustando Kiba-kun- decía posando sus manos sobre su pecho con cierto nerviosismo-

-no, Hina-Chan, lo que sucede- sujeto las manos de la ojiperla- quiero pedirte, dime Hina-chan, ¿quieres ser mi novia?- los ojos de la Kunohichi se abrieron de par en par

-ki… ki… Kiba-kun, yo, yo- expresaba apartando sus manos

-si, si lose, amas a Naruto, si tan solo me dieras la oportunidad, yo lanzaría un lazo a la luna solo para traerla hasta aquí, y si no se puede utilizaría un Jutsu que la trajera a tus pies, solo dale la oportunidad de amar a alguien mas a tu corazón, ¿Qué me dices Hina-Chan?

_Hinata, piensa el jamás fue para ti, sin embargo el te da su corazón a cambio de tu aceptación, inténtalo, date un oportunidad, ahora el es como Kami, una figura inalcanzable, deberías, solo inténtalo, saca a Naruto de tu corazón eh intenta vivir a partir de el._

-yo… yo… ki.. Kiba-kun- decía tartamudeando

-lose se la respuesta dirás que no-

-¡NO!, Kiba-kun yo acepto


	2. Permiso para

Hello, guys como estan a! les agradezco mucho sus comentarios, sobretodo el Aio-Hyuga bueno también de, Derama17, y el gracioso comentario de Sasuken y ETOLP`LOW-KUN, fueron cuatro pero son geniales y se les agradece, ja, ja, ja, bueno eh aqui el capitulo numero dos espero que les guste es largo porque me ire de vacaciones y aunque mi abuela no tenga pc, tratare de seguirlo...

**Caminando hacia el sol**

Capitulo 2

"**Permiso para"**

-yo… yo… ki... Kiba-kun- decía tartamudeando

-lose, se la respuesta dirás que no- contestaba cabizbajo

-¡NO!, Kiba-kun yo acepto- respondía abrazándolo – yo seré tu novi… ¡novia!- repetía nerviosa

-oh, mi Hina-Chan – giro a Hinata en sus brazos, una escena muy hermosa, dos amigos que crecieron, entrenaron, compartían sueños, sentimientos, lucharon, jugaron, lloraron, casi mueren, al fin se decía el a si mismo, _**al fin mi mas grande sueño se a cumplido, arigato Hina-Chan**_. – Gracias, gracias, veras que no tomaste una mala decisión, yo mismo te are olvidar todo lo que haz sufrido,- ante esto Hinata no supo como reaccionar, porque dentro de ella le desagrado ese comentario, pero debería estar feliz, alguien la amaba por lo que era, sin importarle nada, intentaría corresponderlo, sobre todo intentaría hacerlo feliz…

-oh… Kiba-kun es hora de irnos- ante este comentario, el la bajo para abrazarla mas, no podía creerlo, al fin su sueño se había cumplido, Hinata era suya y nadie ni el mismo Kami bastaría para alejarla de su lado…

-mi Hina-chan esta bien-

Ambos caminaban, rumbo a la mansión Hyuuga, con el al lado derecho de ella, su brazo sobre los hombros de ella, su cara sonrojada, hacia que el quisiera besarla, todo, mundo los veía a su paso murmurando lo bien que se miraba la joven chica, con el heredero del clan Inuzuka, todos absolutamente todos, sobre todo el rubio hiperactivo de la aldea, que miraba a la joven pareja, con aire misterioso, con sus ojos, firmemente puestos sobre ellos, a su lado pasaba, Choji, junto a Ino que se detuvieron a cruzar unas palabras, con la pareja, lo cual sembró una duda inmensa sobre el Uzumaky, de saber que se traía Kiba con ella, ambas parejas siguieron su camino, Ino y Choji se acercaron rápidamente hacia donde estaba Naruto junto con Sakura, al grupo se le unió Shino y Shikamaru, que miraron todo, todos tenían un interrogante, interesados por lo que había sucedido…

-¿Qué te dijeron Ino-cerda?- decía la peli rosa casi gritando

-espera frentuda, bueno pues primero Choji los invito a comer como en los viejos tiempos, pero Kiba-kun dijo que debía llevar a su **"Hina-chan"- **esto ultimo lo remarco- a casa ya que habían tenido un día muy fatigante

-entonces Ino pregunto que si sucedía algo entre ellos dos- continuaba Choji- Hinata-sama, se sonrojo, y dio una leve sonrisa, a lo que Kiba-kun dijo que eran Novios…

-¡QUEEEE!-grito sorprendido el rubio de ojos azules, al igual que los demás presentes

-¿están seguros de eso?- preguntaba Shino –

-claro, Hinata-Chan nos lo confirmo- respondía Choji- me sorprende que esos dos terminaran juntos, por…-antes de concluyera la peli rosada interrumpió

-esos dos son tal para cual además Hinata-Sama debe estar enamorada de verdad, para aceptar a alguien como el- replicaba la peli-rosa con un tono arrogante, dirigiendo mirada pesada a sus amigos, todo mundo captaba la indirecta de que cambiaran de tema, a excepción de el rubio, que se encontraba ensimismado.

-Naruto, para ser el ninja más hablador y simplón de la aldea te haz mantenido mucho al margen- comentaba Shikamaru- ¿sucede algo?

-es cierto- cuestionaba Choji

-eto… -trataba de argumentar algo, se rascaba su cabeza en espera de alguna respuesta- eto, yo

-seguramente esta muy cansado entrenamos toda la mañana y, y…- interrumpía la peli-rosa- es hora de marcharnos- mencionaba ala vez que empujaba a Naruto por la espalda para sacarlo de ahí- es hora de irnos

-descansen chicos nos veremos mañana- se despedía Sakura, a lo cual Naruto solo agito su mano derecha, en modo de despedida-

-soy yo, oh esos dos se traen algo entre, manos- cuestionaba Ino con el dedo en la boca

-que problemático…-

-Ángel mío, de piel tersa hecha de porcelana- recitaba el – que cursi soné espero que no te incomodara Hina-chan

-claro que no, eto, creo que es mejor que entre- dando una risita de complicidad

Los ojos de ella se abrieron como platos, al sentir la piel suave y tersa, el aliento, parte de su esencia, y el calor que profanaban sus vírgenes labios, un beso tan tibio y delicado como su propio autor, Kiba se separo poco a poco y coloco su frente ante la de ella. Recogió un mechón detrás de su oreja.

-te veré mañana Hina-Chan – despidiéndose para dar un gran salto disparado lejos de ahí-

-ki, ki, Kiba-kun – sostenía sus labios con su dedos – Kiba-kun

-Sakura-chan, suéltame- Sakura soltó a Naruto, haciendo que este callera en seco al suelo, la peli rosa esperaba un reclamo de el, este en cambio solo miraba fijamente hacia el cielo estrellado-

-¿Qué te sucede Naruto?- preguntaba con una mano en la cintura –haz estado muy callado

-Sakura-Chan, déjame solo-

-¡¿que? Como quieras…- reprochaba alejándose de el…

El se quedo ahí tirado a la mitad de la calle con sus manos y pies abiertos, algo lo estaba mantenía fuera de si, pero no sabia que era, se sentía muy extraño…

-eres un tonto Uzumaky, ¿que te sucede? ¿Qué haces aquí?, es hora de irme a casa- se decía a si mismo

Caminaba por las calles de Konoha, jamás había sentido, lo que sentía ahora, que ni el sentía lo que era, llego a un establecimiento que estaba abierto decidió entrar, ya ahí adquirió algo y se fue a su departamento…

_La mañana en Konoha fue provechosa, Naruto, Sakura, Shikamaru, Choji e Ino, fueron enviados ala aldea de la nube, una de las aldeas que fue sumamente devastada por la guerra, las grandes naciones aportaban Shinobis para la restauración de la vida en ella, al grupo se les unió un ninja en entrenamiento, a todo mundo sorprendió, sobre todo a la Hokage, ya que era un principiante y Naruto le había pedido dejarlo ir para poder entrenarlo, su nombre Suki, era un hermoso Can muy parecido Akamaru con una mancha negra en su ojo derecho, ellos partieron a su misión, el se enfoco en su nuevo aprendiz, para no pensar en el sentimiento que lo agobio el día anterior…_

-como sabrás el se marcho esta mañana a una misión de restauración y tardara en volver-

-eso a mí que me importa, nunca me ha importado lo que agá el cabeza hueca de Naruto-

-pues debería porque Hinata-Chan, fue a despedirlo esta mañana-

-¡QUE!, como que mi Hina-chan, fue a despedirlo

-Así que tú y ella, son-

-pues claro que si…-

-si, verdad y pues como yo, no soy su amigo y no los conozco, y no vamos en el mismo equipo, decidiste que no me dirías antes a mi que a la Yamanaka y al Akimichi- reprochaba el Abúrame

-oh! Vamos amigo sabes que no fue mi intención- dándole palmadas en su espalda- ¿entonces Hina-chan lo fue a despedir?

-aun crees que ella lo allá hecho…-

-no- hecho a reír- mi hime no iría

-¿aras oficial su noviazgo?

-eto… eto…- trataba de responder- claro iré esta mañana ala mansión a pedirle a Hiashi-Sama, la mano de Hinata-

-que, eso es muy precipitado…-

-claro lo se, pero el no se negara… soy un buen partido para su hija a diferencia de…

-Naruto- susurraba Shino

-si, ese cabeza hueca, así que si me lo permites me marcho y te veré después- se alejo brincando de tejado en tejado, rumbo a la mansión Hyuga, ya ahí pido ver al jefe del clan el cual lo recibió sin mas ni menos…

-Hiashi-Sama- hizo una reverencia-

-¿a que debo su visita joven Inuzuka?- cuestiono, sentándose frente a el-

-seré breve, ayer por la noche, le pedí a Hinata, que fuese mi novia-

-Ya veo- dijo tomando una pose de seriedad-

-ella accedió, así que la razón de mi visita es que usted me de su aprobación-

-ya veo, se que Hinata, nunca se casara con un Hyuga siendo tu un hombre, Heredero de un clan poderoso de la aldea, del cual sabré que protegerá a la futura de líder de este clan, aceptare, solo con una condición-

-¿Cuál?- preguntaba el joven de marcas rojas, con una sonrisa oculta

-que en un mes tú y mi hija se casen, siendo así ella, nombrada líder del Clan, ¿Qué respondes a eso?-

-aunque no cree que es demasiado pronto ella y yo llevamos un…

-llevan un día siendo novios pero se conocen desde hace ya mucho tiempo

-eso es cierto…-

-no se diga mas tú y Hinata se cazaran en un mes, para que ella pueda ser nombrada líder del clan Hyuga-

_**...**_

_**se que algunos de ustedes me mataran por lo que hice en esta historia epro lo unico que puedo decir a mi defensa es que **__** espero y fuera de su agrado y si no les gusto lo lamento y si Aio-Hyuga, si quiero ser tu amiga y de quien quiera... bueno sayonara...**_


	3. la Hyuga Falsa

hola chicos de fan fiction, disculpen las molestias por no haber subido he tenido serios problemas que poco a poco van saliendo espero su comprension y si mas por el momento aqui les dejo el siguien te esta mi produccion sin ningun otro interes mas que el de entretener.. ok aqui se los dejo arigato...

**Caminando hacia el sol**

Capitulo 3

**Primera Parte**

"**la Hyuga falsa"**

-llevan un día siendo novios pero se conocen desde hace ya mucho tiempo

-eso es cierto…-

-no se diga mas tú y Hinata se cazaran en un mes, para que ella pueda ser nombrada líder del clan-

-estoy de acuerdo, siempre y cuando Hinata acepte-

-no me digas ¿que no puedes tomar una buena decisión para ti y tú futura esposa?-

-no, no, es eso, si quiero que Hinata se mi futura esposa, pero desearía consultarlo con ella-

-ahora veo- decía arrogantemente, mientras que Kiba trataba de ocultar su nerviosismo ante el carácter que había tomado el líder del clan Hyuga- esta bien me haz demostrado que no eres lo suficientemente digno como para ser el esposo de alguien con tanto poder como lo será mi, digo la líder del clan-

-Acepto- frio y seco- acepto, me casare con Hinata, en un mes-

-justo lo que quería oír- sonrió arrogantemente

-me retiro- se elevo de su asiento - iré con Hinata- comenzó a caminar hacia la salida, pero al escuchar la voz de Hiashi se detuvo en seco

-mas te vale que ella acepte,- tomo un tono serio y desafiante- porque entonces me vería obligado, a casarla con algún Hokage y tu no ¿quieres eso o si Kiba?-

-claro – se detuvo sintiendo un escalofrió que recorrió su vertebra- hasta luego Hiashi-sama- trago saliva y salió de ahí…

_En que estaba pensando en aceptar Hinata me matara, no, no, me matara, me suicidara y me matara y luego me invocara y me volverá a matar, como dices eso- _pensaba mientras caminaba por la mansión Hyuga, en busca de la chica de ojos color perla-_ ella no suicidarte tonto…_

-Inuzuka, ¿Qué haces aquí?, ¿buscas a Hinata-sama?-

-si lo sabes, para que preguntes, además no crees que esta mal para la rama secundaria, espiar las conversaciones de su líder- decía en tono prepotente muy similar al Uchiha-

-eres un…- objeto Neji, tratando de encestarle un golpe en la cara que sorpresivamente el Inuzuka detuvo, y reparo con una patada en la boca del estomago cosa que hizo que el joven promesa Hyuga fuera arrojado a la pared, Kiba se marcho de ahí muy serio, tras de el muy lejos apenas visible se veía al líder del clan, dando una ligera sonrisa…-

-no vuelvas a molestarme, mucho menos volver a intentar la estupidez que acabas de hacer, porque esta vez no me detendré- dijo mientras salía de la mansión, aun embelesado jardín de la mansión Hyuga… ahí estaba Hinata tocando el agua de una de las fuentes cercanas a un gran roble, que daba un sombra espectacular, Kiba se acerco muy sigilosamente, casi de puntitas pero antes que pudiese tocar a Hinata…

-Kiba-kun-dijo ella girándose para verlo con una muy peculiar sonrisa-

-Hinata ¿como? Oh… lo olvidaba que eras del peculiar equipo 8- decía golpeándose la frente- ¿Qué tonto soy?- Hinata dio una pequeña risita que sonrojaba sus mejillas, Kiba se comportaba de una manera muy romántica con ella, pero ella en vez de que mirase a Kiba como lo que era siempre terminaba comparándolo con Naruto, por su forma infantil de comportarse, todo iba en picada ella creía que jamás podría estar con el verdadero amor de su vida, pero si el no quería, el no la quería porque si fuese así, el no hubiese permitido que pasara por lo que paso el día que Akamaru murió…

-hola Kiba…-

-Hinata- tomo asiento frente de ella, tomo sus manos y los acaricio delicadamente- necesito decirte algo…

_**Camino a la aldea de la Nube…**_

-¡vamos Suki!- decía el ninja hiperactivo que brincaba junto al cachorro- Suki ahora Dainamikku Maakingu-

-¡NARUTO BAKA!- gritaba una Sakura e Ino muy irritadas

_El equipo paro y las jóvenes Kunohichis, se acercaron a Naruto propinándole una tremenda golpiza como la que solían darle cuando insultaba a Sasuke, en cambio, Shikamaru, Choji y Suki admiraban el espectáculo, hasta que el capitán de la misión los detuvo para llevarse de ahí y hablar en privado con Naruto._

-bien, dime ¿Qué es lo que le sucede a nuestro futuro Hokage?-

-¿de que hablas Shikamaru?- se rascaba la cabeza

-ash- replicaba- esto es fastidioso y problemático-

- intentas entrenar a un perro, con las mismas técnicas, de Kiba, con un perro como el tenia, casi idéntico, y ahora esa vestimenta haz cambiado tus marcas naturales por una similares alas de el-

-eto –se rascaba la cabeza en busca de una pregunta- de que hablas Shikamaru

-la broma fue graciosa al principio,- decía colocándose en pose pensativa típica del Nara- en la cara que puso, la Hokage, el equipo entero, pero creo que tu mente te esta jugando una muy mala broma-

-eto, eto, sabes que no soy muy bueno con eso de estar pensando así que no entiendo la mitad de lo que dices, Shika- seguía rascándose la cabeza, Shikamaru suspiro cansancio-

-esto es fastidioso, tratar de explicarte como si fueras niño,- regañaba a Naruto en tono de desinterés- es mejor que tu solo te des cuenta, así que hay que irnos-

_Ambos Shinobis se reintegraron al equipo, Naruto seguía entrenando con Suki, dejando pasar por alto lo que Shikamaru, su capitán, había hablado, el aire estaba tenso, se visualizaba la aldea de la nube muy cerca, aun con un día de llegada y la tarde se estaba haciendo presente, el capitán del grupo tomo la decisión de acampar en un terreno solido alejado del rio, por si llegase a llover, Ino y Choji fueron en busca de agua, Shikamaru se quedo para empezar a levantar las tiendas, Naruto fue con Suki a buscar leña, uniéndoseles la Haruno._

-bien ahora, me dirás lo que te sucede- decía apoyándolo en contra de un árbol, Suki comenzó a gruñirle a pero a esta no le tomo importancia alguna-

-¿Qué sucede Sakura?, ¿de que hablas?-

-¡NARUTO!-

-Sakura, me asustas- replicaba nervioso Naruto

-debes ser muy Baka, ¿que sucede contigo?-

_**En Konoha…**_

-esto ha ido muy lejos, debemos hacer algo para detenerlo-

-ya no hay nada que hacer, ella acepto, y en un mes se convertirá en el líder del clan Hyuga.-

-¡QUE!, que sucede contigo, no es el Neji Hyuga, que conozco, ¡ENCIENDE LA LLAMA DE TU JUVENTUD!-

-lee-Baka, a que demonios te refieres con eso-

-siempre existe un plan B para el sabotaje de una misión, tienes que decirle a Naruto lo que esta sucediendo, de seguro el ara algo-

-y como que idiota, por que el tonto de Naruto, no ara nada, no hizo nada el día en que mataron Akamaru, mucho menos hizo algo para salvar a un perro y a su mejor amigo Sasuke, aunque nadie lo quiera aceptar el no es un héroe para mi, ni para muchos de la aldea, porque si no fuese por Hinata el ahora estuviese muerto- Neji, se marcho enfadado, nadie pudiese entender, nada ese Inuzuka se comportaba demasiado raro para ser Kiba, parecía, parecía como si fuese un fantasma…

-Nunca creí que pensaras eso de aquel niño que te venció en los exámenes Chunin, mas porque, en realidad no se que decirte, creo que Hinata es nuestra verdadera héroe por lo de esa vez con Pein-

-aunque no allá demostrado ser la persona más fuerte ha sido la de más valor, porque se enfrento a la muerte, por amor, pero no es lo que yo deseo para ella-

-no se a que te refieres Hyuga- cuestionaba el abúrame reacomodándose las gafas-

-se que al igual que tu, deseo y quiero lo mejor para ella, pero no se que es lo mejor para ella en este momento-

-conozco a Hinata, lo que ella quiere es la aceptación del Clan, sobre todo de su padre, y a Naruto, por eso decidió cambiar, basado en eso creo que va por un buen camino, incompleto pero va sobre ese sendero-

-no hay misiones a medias para un verdadero Shinobi-

-pero olvidas lo mas importante, ella es una mujer en busca del amor paternal y el de verdad y por sobre todas las cosas una bella mujer que debe ser amada-

-¿amada por el hombre correcto? O te refieres a que sea plenamente amada-

-me gustaría que fuese plenamente amada, pero nadie puede controlar los sentimientos de las personas-

-pero ahora lo único que puedo pedir es ser el padrino principal de su matrimonio- la cara de Neji se torno llena de incomprensión, pero en fin Shino era muy raro significativamente muy ala par de la joven heredera Hyuga-

_Camino a la aldea de la nube…_

**No puedo creerlo digo siempre lo desee pero nunca creí que esto sucediera…**

_Eres tan estúpido chiquillo no logras comprender, ha, ha, ha, las mujeres reaccionan como las perras que tiene a sus hijos no dejan que nadie los toque pero después te desechan…_

**Que eres un idiota tú que sabes de las mujeres**

_Baka mis anteriores vasijas fueron mujeres, ¡oh ya lo olvidaste Uzumaky!_

Eso último lo remarco con un tono de burla, que hizo que Uzumaky recordara a su madre,

**Idiota si no estuvieras dentro de mis ya te hubiese…**

_No puedes aunque lo desearas, pero en fin si quieres saber a que se refería Sakura con ese beso tendrás que tratarme bien…_

**Bien, bien dime a que se refería Sakura-Chan**

Ha, ha mejor no dejare que lo descubras…

La entrada a la aldea de la nube se comenzaba a mirar y un par de personas estaban ahí esperando para darles la bienvenida a los aliados y héroes de Konoha, aceleraron el paso, y cuando llegó todo el mundo quedo con la boca abierta, sobretodo por lo que Naruto hizo…

bueno chicos esto es todo dejen reiews, se que no me los meresco por ser una pasima autora pero pues lo que sea su voluntad XD


End file.
